Ven Conmigo
by karitho77
Summary: Rachel una chica de acción que trabaja para la mafia y ama los coches. Quinn una policía. Se conocen cuando la rubia decide pararla para multarla y luego descubren que son vecinas. ¿Mafia rusa de por medio? ¿Celos? ¿Trampas?. Una historia para nada aburrida. Cuidado G!P.
1. PROLOGO

**VEN CONMIGO**

Esta historia me la envía ** yenny brito 56** por lo que a ella es quien nos entrega este fic.

Este fic es G!P y es una adaptación  
>No es mío yo ni siquiera escribo me dije haré una adaptación y tadá acá esta.<br>Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes…la historia tampoco me pertenece así que no acepto crédito.

Prólogo

RACHEL BERRY  
>22 años, bajita 1'55, delgada pero con curvas, pelo largo y castaño odia el color de sus ojos, marrones oscuros. Una chica huérfana desde los 15, que perdió a sus padres y su hermano en un accidente de coche, o eso cree ella. Atrevida, inteligente, amante de la velocidad, intrépida y reacia a enamorarse. Odia a los policías, y solo confía en la gente de su alrededor. Ladrona de coches (o lo que se tercie) profesional, ama las carreras ilegales de coches. Pero un día, después de una charla con su amigo Kurt, se da cuenta de que su vida esta vacía, por lo tanto decide adoptar a Lassie, una Pomerania de 2 años abandonada, que llena un poco su vida solitaria, Rach (así la llama todo el mundo) cree que su vida está completa, pero acaba dándose cuenta que no. Y entonces ahí entra Quinn. Una policía. ¿Confiara en<br>ella?

QUINN FABRAY una chica joven de 24 años, alta, pelo Rubio y revoltoso, atlética, de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta, (Quinn es intersexual).  
>Solo vive para el trabajo, su madre se volvió a casar unos años atrás con Antonio Luttel y ahora tiene como a hermanastras a dos insoportables crías: Lili y Amy. De vez en cuando sale con sus amigos, y echa mucho de menos a su ahora ex-novia Marley Rose (que la dejo por un chico) pero eso cambia en cuanto conoce a nuestra Rachel de casualidad, al pararla por exceso de velocidad (como no), una loca de remate que la trae de calle. ¿Se enamorara de ella? ¿La ayudara a salir de ese mundo?...<p>

Espero que este fic los deje intrigado y con ganas de leer más  
>Hasta una próxima actualización si es que me acuerdo xD ok es broma (es broma cuando dije que era broma).<br>Bueno me despido con un abrazo psicológico :) Chaito


	2. PRIMER CONTACTO

**Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con la historia…lo que sí me pertenece es el celular donde la edito para que ustedes puedan leerla.**

CAPITULO 1

PRIMER CONTACTO

Salí de casa echa una furia en busca de Puck. ¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era para retirarme el Mercedes y dárselo a la chunga de Kitty? Llegue a la nave y abrí la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Puck hijo de tu madre sal de donde estés!

-Hola Rach mi amor - dijo saliendo de debajo de un coche - ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Que, que me pasa!? –Exclame - ¡Me has quitado el mercedes para dárselo a la estúpida de Kitty!

-Porque a ti te tengo uno mejor - Dijo poniéndose en pie - ¿pensabas que ya no eres mi favorita? - Le mire mal.

-Me da igual si soy o no tu favorita, pero con mi coche no se juega – dije.

-Ven te voy a enseñar el tuyo - le seguí a través de la nave y entonces lo vi. Un Ford Mustang, el Shelby cobra negro, se me hizo la boca agua.

-Guau es precioso - dije acariciando el capo del coche - perfecto - mire a Puck - te has cubierto de gloria amigo.

El mejor coche para mi mejor corredora – dijo - por cierto tengo un nuevo pedido - le mire - el señor Fuji.

-Para ser "capo de la mafia" – Dije - Te mangonean bastantes.

-No me mangonean simplemente buscan lo mejor para conseguir lo que quieren.

-¿y este trabajo de que va? - Abrí la puerta del coche y entre.

-Tenéis que robar dos coches antiguos – Explicó - Y tú eres de las celestinas, ayudarles a huir se aparece la pasma.

-¿qué clase de coches?

-Dos Porsche antiguos

-Detesto esos coches - Dije encendiendo mi coche nuevo - ¿algo más que deba saber por el momento?

-Nada más cariño - Le mire mal - Dentro de dos días te pasare el sobre con toda la información.

-Muy bien - Cerré la puerta y baje el cristal- Entonces me voy a probar mi nuevo coche.

-Ni se te ocurra competir con él - Me señalo.

Asentí y salí de la nave a toda ostia. Como podéis ver no tengo un trabajo normal, ni una vida normal. Trabajo para Noah Puckerman uno de los "mafiosos" por decirlo de algún modo de la ciudad, en una sola noche puedo llegar a ganar más de 30.000 euros sumando esto y que me encanta el riesgo es el trabajo ideal para mí. Al no tener familia no tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas de mis actos. La gente del barrio tienen una idea a lo que nos dedicamos pero no abren la boca, ja que gracias a nuestros golpes muchas de las tiendas del pequeño barrio siguen abiertas. Puck ha sido por llamarlo de algún modo amigo mío desde la infancia, y él fue quien me metió en el "negocio" de su padre. Vale no me gano la vida honradamente, pero robo o timo a gente con mucho dinero, y parte del dinero que gano en los golpes lo dono, así medio limpio mi conciencia. Avance a toda velocidad por la autopista alucinada con mi nuevo coche, cuando lo viera Patry se iba a morir de envidia. Ella también era una de las corredoras de Puck, en total para él trabajábamos 5: Patry, Mike, Luca la nueva chica Kitty y yo Rachel Berry. Éramos de los mejores para cualquier tipo de trabajo. El problema a veces era quien proponía el trabajo, ya que más de una vez la pasma nos la había intentado jugar. Lo que más me gustaba de este trabajo eran los momentos de tensión, la adrenalina es la ostia. Seguí avanzando a hacia la ciudad ya que tenía que ir a la compra y luego quería pasarme a por algo de ropa. No me di cuenta de la velocidad o simplemente la pasma me reconoció, el hecho es que me pararon.

-Buenos días señorita - cogió mi carnet - Berry.

-Hola ¿a qué se debe vuestra intervención? - No soy una mujer paciente, tengo un carácter muy fuerte y no me ando por las ramas y menos con la policía.

-Iba por encima del límite de velocidad - dijo, y entonces la mire. Esta chica era nueva y era súper atractiva, el uniforme le quedaba de puta madre.

-Vaya, que descuido el mío - dije poniendo voz suave y aleteando las pestañas - ¿no podría dejarlo pasar agente - mire su placa - Fabray?

-Lo siento señorita - dijo con su puto tono de autoridad - pero no.

-¿cómo se llama? - le dije sin rodeos.

-Quinn Fabray - fui a hablar pero me corto - llámeme agente Fabray.

-Muy bien - la mire irritada y le ignore - Quinn ¿no podrías hacerme el favor de dejarlo en advertencia?

-No y como le he dicho señorita Berry, limítese a llamarme agente Fabray.

Le gruñí, literalmente le gruñí y ella pareció reírse.

-Muy bien pues date prisa dame la maldita multa y déjame seguir por mi puto camino - dije resoplando.

-Vaya genio tiene - dijo, me le mire mal y ella me devolvió la mirada - soy un agente de la autoridad compórtese señorita - dijo mientras se iba para su vehículo.

Maldita cabrona, la pasma siempre se ha creído superior a cualquier persona, pero a mí me la trae floja quien sea el que intente joderme ya sea un frutero, un camarero o un policía, me da absolutamente igual, saco las uñas con quien sea. Volvió con la multa.

-Aquí tiene, da gracias que le he reducido la velocidad porque si no le tendría que haber quitado puntos de carnet - asentí irritada - menudo historial tiene señorita Berry.

-A usted que más le da - le dijo bufando - ¿has acabado ya o piensas seguir incordiándome todo el santo día? - Prácticamente me tiro los papeles a la cara.

-Que tenga un buen día - dijo saludándome con un toque de sombrero y se fue. Maldita gilipollas. No se atragantara con algo...

Seguí mi camino y entonces reconocí el coche que iba siguiéndome, era de nuestro rival, de la competencia. Era un Evans. Seguramente Sam Gilipollas Evans. Acelere para perderle de vista y el me siguió ¿cómo demonios sabía que este coche era mío? Si hacía poco de media hora que sabía yo que lo tenía. Era hora de despistarle, no quería tener unas palabras con él. Acelere y empecé a esquivar coches y más coches, de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Me lo iba a quitar de encima sí o sí. En último momento deje que me pillara y cuando lo tenía casi detrás, gire bruscamente y el no pudo seguirme por la salida. ¡Toma! Chúpate esa Sam Gilipollas Evans. Iba tan distraída por mi pequeña victoria que cuando me di cuenta no pude hacer nada. Llevaba un coche de policía detrás con las luces puestas y haciéndome señas. ¿Pero qué demonios...? ¿Hoy era el día de parar a Rachel? Hijos de put*

Pare a un lado y espere y entonces como por arte de magia ahí tenía de nuevo a la señorita Quinn Fabray.

-¿tu otra vez señorita Berry? - Le bufe.

-Limitase a su trabajo deme la multa y adiós - le dije de mala manera.

-Cómo se las gasta ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - Le mire mal muy mal.

-No, limitase a su trabajo cojones - dije.

-Vaya boquita a ver si voy a tener que detenerla.

-Abuso de autoridad - dije desafiante - no me das miedo, ni tu ni ninguno de tus amiguitos policías.

-Claro que no te damos miedo, protegida de Noah Puckerman - le mire aún más mal si cabía.

-Usted me ha parado para multarme, aténgase a su trabajo.

-Sabes que un día los pillaremos haciendo algo ilegal, lo sabes, y ese da me suplicaras que te deje libre - Me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Vaya señorita Fabray menudo sentido del humor tiene! - le dije irritada y riendo - aténgase a su trabajo capulla.

-¿cómo me ha llamado? - dijo intentando abrir la puerta del coche.

-Agente Fabray - dije inocentemente.

-Me ha faltado el respeto ¿verdad?

-Que yo sepa no - me encogí de hombros.

-Salga ahora mismo del coche.

-Tres mierdas para ti - dije empezando a cerrar el cristal.

-Señorita se la está jugando - dijo muy seriamente, la verdad es que sí. Tengo que ser más fría. Y más por mi trabajo, si me lleva detenida Puck me sacara de ahí en un santiamén. Baje del coche y me apoye en él. Vi cómo me miraba de arriba a abajo y silbaba.

-¿le gusta lo que ve señorita agente? - le dije divertida. No era la primera vez que una mujer se comportaba así conmigo. A mí nunca me había gustado mi cuerpo, bajita, con curvas (eso es lo que decían yo me veía gorda), pelo castaño y largo, ojos marrones. Parece ser que a los hombres les gustaba, pero para mí era una tía de lo más normal y corriente.

-Déjese de tonterías póngase ahí voy a cachearla - dijo.

-No puede - me cruce de brazos - exijo que me cachee otra mujer - sonreí triunfante - tengo mis derechos señorita Fabray.

Entrecerró los ojos me cogió por el brazo y me estampo contra mi coche de caras.

-¡ABUSO DE AUTORIDAD! - grite pero me tapo la boca.

- o se está calladita o la voy a empapelar hasta el fin de sus días - asentí.

Hija de puta, ¿acaso era una poli corrupta? Maldita sea que me las iba a pagar. Me empezó a cachear. Primero los brazos, luego la tripa, bajo por las piernas, y luego me palpo el culo.

-Oiga señora! - exclame ante la sorpresa, que cerda.

-Tiene un culo precioso y en su sitio, no me he podido resistir - me ruborice, me estaba hablando en el oído y su aliento en mi oreja era... ¿divino? ¿Hipnotizante? Ay dios, mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes, compórtate y salgamos de esta.

-Me alegro que le haya gustado mi trasero - dije seria- ahora si ya ha acabado ¿puede multarme y dejarme ir agente Fabray?

Me soltó y me gire para encararle. Era una chica súper atractiva. Alta rubia, ojos verdes con tonalidades de avellana, cuerpo bastante atlético (sin pasarse, tenía un cuerpo perfecto) me encantaba su pelo corto y aun así rizado y tan Claro. La tía estaba buena Me quede sin palabras, entre de nuevo al coche y espere a que ella me diera la multa.

-No la voy a multar - dijo, le mire - solo quiero saber de quién huía.

- Sam Gilipollas Evans - me puse roja, ¿había llamado a Sam gilipollas delante de esa policia atractiva? - quise decir Sam Evans.

-Muy bien, gracias por su colaboración.

Y se fue por donde había venido. Me quede sentada mirando hacia adelante, tenía la sensación que esa no iba a ser la última vez que viera a Quinn Buenorra Fabray, sacudí la cabeza, Quinn Fabray.

_Sólo dígame si le gusta y yo muy placenteramente lo continuo…_


	3. ¿DEJAR ESTA VIDA?

**GRACIAS POR LOS RW QUE HEMOS RECIBIDO... ESTAMOS ATENTAS A SUS OPINIONES.**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTA ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION**

CAPITULO 2

¿DEJAR ESTA VIDA?

Me empecé a vestir, hoy era el día del robo, yo tenía que llevar a Kurt y Patry era la que llevaría a Mike. Me puse mis pantalones vaqueros ajustadísimos y mis botas de tacón negras y con tacón de aguja, y luego la camisa extra blanca ajustada con su respectiva chaqueta de cuero negra, ir así vestida me ayudaba, no siempre iba así, pero cuando era un gran golpe me ponía de esa manera.

- ¿estas nerviosa? - dijo Kurt al entrar al coche.

- Ni por asomo - dije divertida - espero que los malditos de los Evans no se metan como pasó en el otro golpe...

- Espero que no - dijo revolviéndose en el asiento - estoy pensado en dejar esto - lo mire con la boca abierta - no soy el único, Patry también se lo está planteando.

- Sabes que Puck o su padre no los dejaran ir tan fácil - dije cruzándome de brazos y observando la calle - no es tan sencillo.

- Si lo es - dijo - puedo ir a pedir ayuda a la policía.

- Eso sería delatarnos - dije mirándole mal - ¿serias capaz de delatarme? - me acorde de Jorge.

- A ti no - dijo y resoplo - tienes razón Rach esto no es tan fácil...

- Como no cojas tus cosas y te largues bien lejos a otro país... no le veo otra salida - dije recordando lo de Jorge.

Lo mire y vi que estaba analizando mi idea. ¡Rachel idiota! Me abofetee mentalmente, le acaba de dar la idea más práctica y buena. Siendo sincera yo también he pensado en dejar esto e irme bien lejos ¿pero a dónde? Puck, Kurt, Patry, Mike el señor Bernard eran mi familia. Entonces apareció el Porsche.

- Ahí esta - dijo Kurt preparándose - se buena celestina - dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Mucha suerte, háblale primero, eso siempre ayuda.

- Tu estas loca - dijo divertido - yo no le hablo a los coches como tú.

Negué con la cabeza y lo empuje hacia la puerta.

- Date prisa, me van a salir canas esperando - nos echamos a reír.

Se bajó del coche y en dos minutos ya estábamos en marcha hacia el almacén, lejos del auto. Mejor mantener las distancias por si acaso aparecía la policía. Llevarlos lejos de la cueva de los ladrones. Iba examinando cada coche que pasábamos buscando indicios de los Evans o la misma policía. Y no lo vi venir, Sam Evans se acercó contra mi coche, cogí el comunicador.

- Kurt, Sam me acaba de dar, corre hacia el almacén y no pares por mí.

- Entendido ¿segura?

- HAZ EL MALDITO TRABAJO - dije frenando de golpe para que Sam se golpeara contra mi coche - ¡ya!

Vi como Kurt aceleraba y desaparecía, bien, ahora me tocaba a mí desaparecer. Pise el acelerador a fondo y mi Audi ronroneo.

- Eso es cariño - dije acariciando el volante - vamos a enseñarle quien manda en esta ciudad.

Acelere al máximo y empecé a zigzaguear a los demás coches que iban por la carretera, el maldito Sam seguía detrás de mí, al menos no estaba la policía. Y en cuanto lo dije, vi las luces de sirenas. ¡MIERDA! Ahora era escapar de la policía ya que Sam iba a dejarme en paz. Gire hacia la derecha y me dirigí a un polígono abandonado, iba a esconderme allí o por mala suerte a abandonar el coche allí por unas horas.

- Lo siento Luigi - mi coche se llamaba así - volveré a por ti e horas.

Me metí en una nave justo a tiempo, me baje del coche y me puse las converse, me cambie la cazadora por una chaqueta, metí las botas y la cazadora de cuero en el maletero y saque una lona negra, cubrí el coche y le puse la lona por encima.

- No te preocupes, volveré a por ti.

Y me escabullí por una de las ventanas de esa puta nave andrajosa. Cruce el polígono a veces escondiéndome porque pasaba un coche patrulla. Tenía que llegar a las calles de ese barrio cuanto antes, ahí podría ir más rápido y pasar desapercibida. Me puse la capucha y cruce las vías del tren. Ya estaba en la ciudad. Camine calle abajo buscando la parada de autobús que vi como posible vía de huida si se ponían las cosas feas. Me senté y me quite la capucha y cogí el _iPhone._

- ¿¡Estas bien!? - dijo al primer tono alarmado Puck - ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy bien tranquilo - mire alrededor - estoy en la parada del bus Francher justo al lado del barrio Puknik.

- Voy a por ti

Colgué y espere hasta que vi aparecer el Nissan GTR de Puck. Me subí en él.

- ¿y Luigi?

- Escondido en la nave azul esa - señale en la dirección de la nave ya que pasábamos por allí - quiero que me lleves a territorio Evans voy a patearle el culo a Sam.

- ¿de nuevo el? - grito, asentí - voy a tener que hablar con mi padre, por culpa de ese niñato ya van casi tres veces que te pillan.

- Habría que ir directamente a su padre - dije - y que le dé un buen tirón de orejas - me reí ante la imagen.

Y en ese momento nos paró la policía.

- Oh mierda - dije - otra vez.

Puck se empezó a reír, cuando le explique lo que aquella policía me había hecho, se moría de risa junto a los demás, ya que no conocían a alguien capaz de dominarme.

- Tranquila si es tu amiga nos dejaran en paz.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, Quinn Fabray. Gruñí y Puck entonces lo comprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿es ella? - asentí, empezó a carcajearse.

- Buenas noches señor - miro hacia mí - ¡hombre! señorita Berry cuanto tiempo - mi respuesta fue un gruñido y mire hacia la ventanilla, como no conducía no tendría que hablar con ella ni nada por el estilo.

- Buenas noches - dijo Puck en mal tono, me gire a mirarle.

Puck y yo habíamos sido pareja, pero al ver que no funcionábamos, le deje. Él parecía llevarlo bien, pero no era así. Era un celoso impulsivo, se creía dueño y señor de mí, no podía quejarme me cuidaba bien, pero odiaba sus atenciones. Yo no lo veo como pareja, pero él a mi sí. Y al notarle la voz me gire a verle y vi que la agente Fabray me seguía observando a mí y entonces lo comprendí - había visto como una amenaza a la agente Fabray ¿acaso cree que me voy a liar con una policía? ¡Hombres!

- Documentación - Puck se la entrego toda - Una pregunta ¿habéis visto por aquí un Audi S3 negro?

Mierda, hablaba de Luigi, negamos con la cabeza.

- No agente - dijo Puck - ¿ah pasado algo?

- No se preocupe señor - dijo devolviéndole la documentación - no es nada, simplemente rutina - Jo y Puck nos miramos ¿rutina? Si ya... - que tenga buena noche - le dijo a Puck y luego me miro a mi - Buenas noches señorita Berry.

- Buenas noches - dije secamente.

Me quede observando cómo se alejaba hacia su coche patrulla, la tipa no estaba nada mal.

- Menuda idiota - dijo Puck - ¿esta tía pudo contigo? - resople

- No pudo conmigo simplemente le deje hacer porque es la autoridad - me encogí de hombros - saben quién es Luigi, habrá que cambiarlo a mi pesar - dije haciendo una mueca.

- No hará falta - dijo avanzando hacia la autopista - le cambiaremos el color - le mire - un poco la estética y será como un coche nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece? Al menos díganme si le gusta…dejen sus RW con comentarios positivo, recuerden que la historia no es mía, y si tienes errores discúlpenme es que se me pasa<strong>  
><strong> Hasta la próxima…<strong>


	4. LASSIE

CAPITULO 3

LASSIE

Me desperté y me asome a la ventana ¿qué hora era? Fui al comedor y me tire en el sofá encendiendo la tele. ¡Demonios! Me había quedado todo el día durmiendo. Era normal que en la calle ya estuviera oscuro, son más de las 7 de la tarde. Me gire quedando boca arriba mirando al techo ¿es hora de cambiar de vida? Mire la foto que tenía encima del mueble del comedor. Mi familia ¿que pensaría mamá de todo esto? ¿Ah lo que me dedico? Papá no lo aprobaría. Y mi hermano, puede que sencillamente se uniera a mí. Suspire. Tengo que hacer algo con mi vida, solo vivo para las carreras ilegales de coches y los robos. En ese momento un anuncio de la televisión me llamo la atención.

_"Adopta a un cachorro, dale una segunda oportunidad" _

¿Podría yo hacerme cargo de un perrito? Mire hacia la televisión y lo decidí. Iba a ir a adoptar a un perrito. Por suerte aun seguiría abierto hasta las 8: 30. Me vestí con un sencillo vestido azul y mi cazadora negra a juego con mis botas negras. Cogí mi Mustang y me fui derecha a la asociación protectora donde iría por el perrito. Al llegar me llevaron al sector de los cachorros. Mire y mire pero ninguno parecía encariñarse conmigo, entonces decidí ir a la sección de perros adultos y cuando entre una perrita Pomerania marrón miel se levantó y empezó a caminar en dos patitas hacia mí.

-Esta es Lassie, tiene dos años y la encontramos atada a una farola en un área de servicio, es muy tranquila - me explico la chica de la protectora - pero no se fía mucho de la gente, es la primera vez que se pone así con alguien.

Me agache y Lassie me lamio la cara.

-Decidido te vienes conmigo guapetona - la cogí y se acurruco en mis brazos.

-Vaya - dijo la chica - se ha encariñado contigo, nunca la había visto actuando así con nadie.

Me reí y me fui de allí con mi pequeña y su nuevo collar rosa, varios trajecitos y su cinturón para el coche, y como no una bolsa de mano donde transportarla.

-Te quejaras Lassie - la dije atándola al cinturón del coche - eres preciosa chiquitita.

Avanzamos y pare en el supermercado por comida para ella, y al ver que también tenían camas le compre una rosa para ella. Al llegar a casa entro se recorrió todo el piso, incluida la planta de arriba y se echó en el sofá. Me eche a reír. Esta perra estaba igual o más loca que yo. Me fui a la cocina y me prepare una ensalada para cenar, Lassie se sentó a mi lado y ante mi sorpresa se comía la lechuga, luego le di un poco se vinagre y empezó a escupir, tal era mi risa que me caí del sofá, ella parecía divertida ante mi caída ¿puede un animal reírse de ti? Negué con la cabeza, Lassie no era un animal, era especial. Empezó a sonar mi teléfono.

-¿Diga?

_-Oye Rach ya tengo a Luigi - dijo Puck - me ha costado mucho acceder a él y llevármelo, han intensificado las patrullas. _

-Joder - dije - ¿me necesitas para algo estos días?

_-¿qué días?_

-No sé, una semana como mucho - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_-¿estas cansada necesitas descanso?_

-Un poco - confesé - sabes mañana me pasare por ahí, tengo que presentaros a alguien - mire a Lassie.

_-¿así? ¿A quién? - pregunto intrigado. _

-A no, mañana la veras - dije divertida - ¿entonces me das esta semana?

_-Te la doy sin problema alguno, hay un golpe pero podremos hacerlo sin ti._

-Si es necesario me quedo

_-No - dijo - tu tomate un tiempo de descanso, te necesito fresca, no quemada. _

-Muy bien - dije bostezando - mañana nos vemos entonces

_-perfecto - dijo - Buenas noches_

-Buenas noches

Colgué y tire el móvil al otro lado del sofá, apague la televisión y me fui para arriba. Me puse el pijama y me eche en la cama, y al poco rato note a una bolita de pelo acurrucarse conmigo, levante el edredón se puso debajo apoyado en mi estómago y así nos quedamos dormidas. Me desperté de un momento a otro mirando a mí alrededor, todo había sido un sueño, salte de la cama y me fui a la ducha. Era hora de llevar a Lassie a conocer a la familia. Me vestí con vaqueros y converse y baje en el ascensor hacia al garaje, ojala estén todos en el almacén, mire a mi chiquitita en mis brazos, era una cosa tan mona. En ese momento el ascensor se paró y al abrirse las puertas no me lo podía creer - QUINN FABRAY!

Me puse mis gafas de sol ray-ban wayfarer e intente cubrirme con el pelo girando la cabeza a la izquierda todo el rato.

-Buenos días - dijo.

-Buenos días - hable yo casi en un susurro, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que soy yo. Cruce los dedos.

-¿y esta pequeña? - dijo acariciando a Lassie.

-Lassie - dije sin más carraspeando ¿no se da cuenta que no quiero hablar?

-Soy nueva en el bloque - dijo - no conocía aun a ningún vecino, soy el del cuarto B ¿y tú?

-Quinto A - dije intentando poner la voz grabe y siguiendo mirando a la izquierda.

-Dicen que hoy va a acabar haciendo frío, debería haberse llevado una chaqueta

-Tengo una en el coche - dije a modo de explicación para que me dejara en paz.

Puto ascensor! ¿Porque tenía que ir tan lento? Y en ese momento se detuvo en el parking. Salí yo primera.

-Que tenga un buen día - dije prácticamente corriendo hacia mi coche.

-Buen día señorita Berry - me pare en seco y le mire - ¿pensabas que no te había reconocido?

-Idiota - dije quitándome las gafas de sol y enfrentándola - hoy solo es una simple ciudadana corriente así que vigile con lo que dice - me gire para seguir hacia mi coche.

-Con el chico que la vi antes de ayer ¿es su novio Noah Puckerman?

-¿Y a usted que más le da? - dije girándome de nuevo, iba a acabar mareando a Lassie.

-Curiosidad - y entonces la observe, iba en vaqueros con converse y una camisa a cuadros azules negros y blancos, su pelo negro despeinado y las mismas gafas que yo, solo que las llevaba colgadas de la apertura de su camisa, que se le amoldaba perfectamente a ese cuerpo del pecado... Sacudí la cabeza y trague nerviosa.

-A usted que más le da - Dije abriendo el coche y atando al cinturón del coche a Lassie en el asiento del copiloto, y luego entrando yo en el del conductor. Encendí mi Mustang que a partir de ahora sería Roberto. Y salí del garaje dejándole allí de pie y sonriendo, gilipollas. Que mal me cae Quinn. Llegue a la nave y me baje con Lassie siguiéndome los pasos al entrar Puck fue el primero en aparecer.

-Hola _bella dama _ - miro a mis pies - ¿y esta cosa? - dijo señalando a Lassie.

-No es una cosa, es una perrita, mi perrita Lassie - la cogí en brazos - esto es lo que quería enseñarte, la he adoptado.

-¡QUE PRECIOSIDAD! - exclamo Patry corriendo en mi dirección y acariciándola - es muy bonita ¿cómo es que la adoptaste?

-Porque no quería seguir sola - me encogí de hombros - en verdad no sé porque, pero necesitaba llenar un vacío y Lassie de momento lo ha llenado bien.

-Hola! - dijo apareciendo Mike - ¿y esta rata marrón?

-No es una rata! - exclame - es Lassie, mi perrita.

-Una rata - dijo sonriendo - ¿vienes a que conozca a su familia delincuente?

-Si - dije divertida - quería que conociera a su tío Mike - todos estallaron en risas.

-¡QUE BIEN! - exclamo - Hola sobrinita - dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Lassie gruño y nos echemos a reír, todos menos Mike - como se las gasta

-No le gustas - dijo apareciendo Kitty con el señor Bernard - es preciosa Rach

-Si - le sonreí, no me caía mal del todo, pero no me fiaba de ella - Hola señor Bernard.

-Hola _picolina _ - dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que tuve que pasarle a Lassie a Patry - ¿todo bien?

-Si señor - dije recuperando a Lassie - venía a enseñarle un nuevo fichaje - le mostré a Lassie.

-Hola - dijo acariciando a Lassie - ¿tu serás una de nuestras nuevas competidoras? - dijo, reímos todos - ¿cuánto tiene?

-Dos años - dije - la adopte ayer

-HELLO EVERY BODY! - entro gritando Kurt por la puerta - ¡Que pasa acá! ¿Había reunión? ¡Y no me avisaron! - dijo preocupado.

-No - contesto Puck - Rach ha venido a enseñarnos a su pequeña - me miro y entonces vio a Lassie.

-Pero que bonita! - se acercó y le dejo que lo oliera - Hola pequeñita - dijo acariciándola.

-Se llama Lassie y tiene dos años - le dijo Mike detrás de Patry.

-¿es una Pomerania verdad? - dijo Kurt

-Sí, la adopte ayer.

-Tienes un corazón enorme - dijo abrazándome.

Estuvimos un rato más juntos y luego me despedí de ellos hasta la próxima semana. Volvía a casa llena después de una gran barbacoa con los chicos. Corrí hacia el ascensor al ver que estaba abierto y me arrepentí al momento.

-Hola señorita Berry.

-Hola doña abusona agente Quinn Fabray.


	5. VISITA INESPERADA

CAPITULO 4

VISITA INESPERADA

Subimos en silencio dentro del ascensor. Al llegar a su planta se bajó y me dedico una sonrisa preciosa.

-Buenas tardes, que tengas un buen día - dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

-Que te den - dije.

Aunque no podría asegurar que me hubiera escuchado. Mire a Lassie y la deje en el suelo, caminamos hacia la puerta de casa y abrí, y entonces me vi empujada con mi pequeña. Me gire para defenderme, pero al ver esos ojos me detuve.

-¿Jorge?

-Hola cariño - dijo abrazándome.

-¿qué haces aquí? - dije alarmada cerrando la puerta - como se entere el señor Bernard o peor aún la policía, hay un policía que vive justo debajo de esta planta.

-No me ha visto nadie tranquila - miro al suelo - ¿qué es eso?

-¿Pero que os pasa a todos con mi perrita? - dije indignada - no es una cosa, ni eso, ni una rata, es Lassie mi perrita.

-Ahhh hola Lassie - se agacho a saludarla - ¿cómo es que tienes un perro?

-Me sentía sola - dije encogiéndome de hombros - desde que tú te fuiste - me fui a la cocina - ¿quieres una cerveza?

-Si por favor - se la di mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¿cómo están los demás?

-Ahora hay una nueva, Kitty - me encogí de hombros - no es mala, pero no me fío de ella.

-Tampoco te fiabas de mi - dijo dándome un toquecito en el brazo - y aquí estamos

-Tu eres diferente, vienes de dónde venimos los demás, ella era una niña rica del sector alto y ha tenido que recurrir a esto porque su padre lo perdió todo en juegos.

-Pero no quiere decir que sea mala - me discutió - en fin me da igual esa Kitty ¿y Patry? ¿Kurt? y ¿Mike?

-Esos como siempre supongo, Kurt me dijo que quería retirarse - sus ojos se agrandaron - no sabe qué hacer.

-Que no haga lo mismo que yo - se encogió de brazos - delaté al señor Bernard y ahora me busca él y la mierda de la policía, no te fíes nunca de un policía - chocamos las cervezas - nunca.

-¿tampoco te fiarías de una policía sexy en uniforme? - dije divertida.

-Nunca y menos si lleva esposas - nos reímos a carcajadas - los echo de menos, sobre todo a ti pequeña morena - nos abrazamos - eres mi hermana pequeña y no estar a tu lado - apretó los puños - no me lo perdonare jamás.

-Lo sé - le mire - pero lo hiciste por amor, y créeme es de admirar, apostaste todo por Mary y os va bien, aunque estés buscado por un capo de la mafia y la policía.

-Si aparte de eso nos va bien, tanto que vas a ser tía!

-¿¡QUE!? - exclame pegando un salto y levantándome del sofá - ¿cuándo voy a ser tía?

-Dentro de unos meses - dijo sonriendo - ¿querrás ser la madrina no?

-Por supuesto que sí! - dije abrazándole - claro que sí, eres mi único hermano.

-Ahora tendrás más familia a Mary y a un sobrino o sobrina.

-Le enseñare a conducir igual de bien que yo, vaya a ser que salga como el padre - dije riéndome.

-¡SERA QUE YO CONDUZCO MAL! - dijo gritando - más de una vez te salve el culo, y fui yo tu maestro.

-Si lo se lo sé - no podía parar de reine ante su cara y entonces el timbre sonó - mierda! - dije bajito.

-¿esperas a alguien? - susurro Jorge.

-A nadie - dije negando con la cabeza - vete a esconderte arriba corre

Vi como corría escaleras arriba a toda prisa y desaparecía. Me encamine a la puerta y abrí.

-Tú - dije de mala gana - ¿qué haces aquí Quinn?

-Quería disculparme por lo del otro día - le mire sin entender - la revisión - me puse roja recordando sus manos por mi cuerpo - quiero empezar de nuevo - se aclaró el cuello - Hola, soy tu vecina de abajo, soy Quinn Fabray, agente de policía ¿y usted...? - me reí, la verdad que tenía gracia y era tan lindo el gesto...

-Soy Rachel Berry - le estreche la mano - dependienta - no te lo crees ni tú, me dije mentalmente.

-Encantado de conocerte vecina - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Igualmente - mire hacia dentro del piso - ahora mismo me pillas en mal momento si de eso pásate más tarde.

-¿a qué hora?

-Es que no se si estaré disponible - me encogí de hombros - sabes que ¿te apetece quedar mañana e ir a tomar un café? - le propuse.

-Perfecto - sonrío, y que sonrisa más bonita - ¿a qué hora paso a recogerte?

-Mmmmm ¿a las 10?

-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces - dijo bajando escaleras abajo.

-Adiós - dije cerrando la puerta y recostándome en ella, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién era esa? - dijo Jorge, abrí los ojos y me miraba divertido desde la escalera.

-Ella era la agente Fabray de la policía - entrecerró los ojos - me ha parado ya dos veces y quería empezar de nuevo ya que vamos a ser vecinas - me encogí de hombros - a los demás les ha caído bien aunque no la conocen, dicen que es digno de admirar una persona que me domina.

-La verdad es que llevan razón - se rasco la barbilla pensativo - no se le veía mal a la rubia esa... y parecía interesada en ti.

-Lo dudo - dije yéndome al sofá y estirándome - solo es amable

-Ya conozco yo ese tipo de amabilidad hacia las chicas como lo hizo contigo - dijo divertido - ¿una carrera? - dijo encendiendo la play - ¿o ya estas mayor?

-Ja! Que más quisieras! - dije incorporándome - siempre te gano, el vejestorio eres tu

-Qué mala eres - dijo tirándome un mando - espero que seas igual de mala en el juego.

Nos echamos a reír y echamos unas cuantas carreras, donde por supuesto, gane yo.

-te lo dije! SOY LA MEJOR! - Lassie nos observaba desde su cama - hasta Lassie se ha quedado sin nada que decir.

-Porque le da vergüenza de la dueña que tiene, que es una tramposa.

-Yo no soy como tú - le saque la lengua.

-Eres peor - dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia - ¿oye tienes algo para cenar?

-¿Cenar? - dije mirando el reloj extrañada - mierda pero si son las 8 de la tarde ya!

-Pues eso, que si tienes algo de cena, me muero de hambre - y como para darle la razón su estómago gruño, mire su tripa y me eche a reír.

-Voy a preparar algo rápido - dije alejándome a la cocina - ¿te va bien cualquier cosa?

-Si solo aliméntame por favor.

Me eche a reír y acabe haciendo unos espaguetis con atún y queso que quedaron riquísimos.

-Estaban de muerte - dijo levantándose y ayudándome a recoger - pero tengo que irme ya, Mary estará que se sube por las paredes.

-Joooo - dije haciendo un puchero - me encantaría que te pudieras quedar.

-A mi también - nos abrazamos y le acompañe a la puerta - ten cuidado, y cuídate mucho - le volví a abrazar mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Lo hare pequeña - dijo estrechándome fuerte entre sus brazos - tu sigue así de fuerte - me miro - y no cierres puertas.

-¿qué quieres decir? - le pregunte mientras se alejaba de mí.

-Que no le cierres la puerta al amor! llega cuando menos lo esperas! - y desapareció por las escaleras.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Que no le cierre las puertas al amor? A este hombre se le ha ido un tornillo en el camino... Entre dentro de casa y recogí todo, acto seguido subí a mi habitación y después de leer durante al menos dos horas me dispuse a dormir, aunque más nerviosa de lo que quisiera admitir, mañana tenía una "cita" con Quinn Buenorra Fabray, una agente de la policía.


	6. PRIMERA CITA Y ¿ESTA VIVO?

CAPITULO 5

PRIMERA CITA Y ¿ESTA VIVO?

Apenas dormí, no he parado de dar vueltas en la cama, esta "cita" con Quinn me tiene loca, y muy nerviosa. Suspire y me arrastre prácticamente a la ducha, debajo del agua pude relajarme. Me vestí y me desvestí al menos 100 veces ¿porque demonios estoy tan nerviosa? Al final opte por ir normal, vaqueros, converse negras, camisa a cuadros rojos, blancos y negros y el pelo suelto y ondulado, así es mi pelo natural. Así iba perfecta. Baje al comedor y me senté en el sofá esperando a que Quinn subiera a por mí.

-Te vas a quedar sola Lassie - la cogí y la mire a los ojos - así que pórtate bien ¿vale? - la deje en el sofá de nuevo y espere y espere... Me estaba mordiendo ya las uñas. Me levante y me fui a los ventanales. Y me dedique a contemplar las vistas desde allí, y entonces sonó el timbre, me despabile y casi corrí a abrirle.

-Buenos días - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días - dije yo a modo respuesta y con otra sonrisa, que dudo que sea igual de bonita que la de ella y entonces me di cuenta al revisarle - ¿vamos vestidas iguales? - iba en vaqueros converse y camisa a cuadros roja muy parecida a como yo.

Ella también me reviso a mí, y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

-Estas preciosa me encantan las chicas en vaqueros pitillo y converse, y esa camisa se ajusta perfecta a ti.

-Vaya gracias, tú también te ves bien aunque vayamos iguales - dije sonriendo y poniéndome roja, en ese momento Lassie ladro, Quinn miro hacia dentro - es Lassie mi perrita, por primera vez se va a quedar sola.

-No la veo muy entusiasmada - se agacho y la condenada se puso a llorar y tuvo que cogerla en sus brazos.

-Lassie tienes que quedarte sola - le dije mirándola mal - no quiero que te acostumbres a venir siempre conmigo. - pero la perra no me prestaba atención, se había acomodado en los brazos de Quinn y dormía.

-No pasa nada - dijo Quinn sonriendo - llevémosla, comprare algo y nos iremos a comerlo al parque.

-¿no te importa? - dije sonriendo como una boba.

-En absoluto – dijo mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y cogí la correa de Lassie y nos fuimos al ascensor. Íbamos las dos en silencio mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

-¿en tu coche o el mío? - pregunte.

-En el mío si no te importa, es que me gusta conducir - dijo ella.

-Buenos pues fíjate que somos dos - dije cruzándome de brazos - pero no, no me importa vamos en el tuyo y que conduzcas, te dejare el mando de la cita en tus manos.

Seguimos bajando y cuando llegamos a los estacionamientos seguía aun perdida en mis pensamiento y viendo lo tierna que era Quinn con Lassie. Y la verdad es que no me había fijado en su coche, al abrirse el ascensor lo vi. Un audio S8 negro, y me quede con la boca abierta ¡menudo cochazo que tiene!

-¿te gusta? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Menudo cochazo tienes ¿cómo puede un policía permitirse este tipo de coche?

-Herencia de mi abuela paterna, era una mujer de dinero - se encogió de hombros.

Me pare delante del coche y silbe.

-Un motor ¿W12? - pregunte mientras pasaba acariciándolo por el lateral con un dedo.

-Si - le mire.

-Tienes muy buen gusto para los coches ¿lo sabías? - dije alzando las cejas.

-Lo suponía - dijo divertida mientras entraba con Lassie - tú no te quedas corta - dijo señalando mi Mustang Shelby cobra.

-Siempre he querido ese coche - me senté, que confortable, me paso a Lassie y esta se acomodó en mi regazo - ¿pensaras que estoy loca si te digo que le pongo nombre a mis coches? – Le pregunte.

-¿Coches? ¿Qué tienes más de uno? - mierda me va a descubrir.

-No, ¡no! - dije alarmada e intentando disimular riendo quitándole importancia a la situación - me refiero a los autos que tuve antes de este.

-Ah vale - dijo encendiendo el coche, que sonido más bonito hacia el motor - no creo que estés loca para nada.

-Pues ese de ahí - señale mi coche mientras salíamos del parking - se llama Roberto.

-Bonito nombre - se río

-Eeeh! - dije dándole un empujón en el asiento que ni la inmuto - me dijiste que no te ibas a reír de mí.

-Y no lo he hecho, pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que tiene un coche que se llama Roberto.

-Que te den - me gire a mirar por la ventanilla - No me extraña que estés soltera, eres una tipa insoportable.

-¿Y a ti que te importa mi vida? - dijo en un tono demasiado duro, me gire a mirarle - tu no me conoces.

-Alo mejor más de lo que crees - dije desafiándole - Tú me has investigado a mí, y puede que yo haya hecho lo mismo.

-¿A sí? - dijo mientras se paraba en el semáforo.

-Puede - me encogí de hombros - ¿tú me has investigado a mí?

-Puede - sonrió de medio lado y a mi casi se me para el corazón ¡qué guapa por dios! Esa rubia se estaba robando mis pensamientos. Rach frena...

-¿puede? - me reí - ¿qué sabes de mí? venga suéltalo, quiero saber que tan bueno fue tu trabajo de investigación.

-Huérfana a los 15, perdiste a tus padres y a tu hermano en un accidente de coche - hizo una mueca y la mirada le cambio - empezaste... - le frene

-¿que ha sido esa mueca y esa mirada? - le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Revise el caso de tus padres... - le mire con la boca abierta - creo que no fue como dijeron que paso..

-¿qué quieres decir? - dije alarmada.

En ese momento llegamos aparcamos y nos bajemos del coche, le mire intensamente.

-Lucy continua coño - dije irritada.

-¿Lucy? - pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, yo también te investigué ¿algún problema? - dije desafiándole.

-Ninguno, es la primera vez que me llamas así sin que te haya dicho que ese era mi primer nombre.

-Ah - dije en modo respuesta - sigue, explícame.

-Creo que el accidente de tus padres fue provocado - soltó sin más - y me temo que te mintieron con la muerte de tu hermano

Me maree, literalmente todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, mire a Quinn y le vi borrosa. ¿Accidente provocado? ¿Mi hermano no está muerto? Quise apoyarme en el coche pero no pude, me tambalee.

-¿Rach estas bien? - me sujeto contra ella - ¿eeeh cariño estas bien? - dijo acariciándome la cara - estas muy pero demasiado pálida.

-¿Mi hermano sigue vivo? - le pregunte.

-Puede que sí, no lo sé a ciencia cierta - me miro - ¿acaso tu no lo pensabas?

-¿cómo lo iba a pensar? - dije irritada y mirándole a los ojos - vi como los enterraban.

-No Rach, el cuerpo de tu hermano nunca apareció

-¿¡COMO!? - dije en un grito - vi los tres ataúdes Quinn los vi, ellos estaban ahí...

-¿vistes los cuerpos? - le mire mal

-No, no vi los cuerpos, no me dejaron verlos, el señor Bernard dijo que era por mi propio bien.

-Pues tu hermano no iba dentro, tu hermano sigue vivo o eso quiero pensar.

Le mire y el aire empezó a faltarme, seguí viendo borroso, mis piernas parecían de goma y si no llega a ser por Quinn me caigo ahí mismo en el suelo y luego simplemente oscuridad.


	7. COMIDA

CAPITULO 6

COMIDA

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me levante de un salto.

-Tranquila - dijo Quinn agarrándome - estas en mi casa, te desmayaste.

-¿entonces no lo he soñado? - dije agarrándome la cabeza.

-Me temo que no - dijo suspirando - ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Encontrar a mi hermano por supuesto - dije mirándole - Quinn, no soy dada a pedir favores... - trague saliva - y menos a una policía, pero pareces del tipo legal..., ósea de las buenas. ¿Podrías conseguirme todos los papeles respecto a mis padres y hermano?

-Puedo hacerte una copia de todo si quieres - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿lo dices enserio? - se encogió de hombros.

-Pero con una condición - dijo.

-Ya sabía yo... - dije resignada - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que me dejes ayudarte - dijo muy serio, abrí los ojos.

-¿porque una policía quiere ayudar a una perdida como yo? - le espete.

-No eres una perdida que yo sepa, solo que tienes asuntos ilegales que resolver, aunque para ser sincera me sorprendió que no tuvieras ningún antecedente, aparte de multas de tráfico - entorne los ojos - vale si investigue sobre ti.

-Muy bien - suspire - si quieres ayudarme adelante

-Gracias - dijo sonriéndome - pero hasta entonces ¿te apetece comer?

-Por supuesto - me gruño la tripa y me morí de vergüenza - como has podido oír tengo hambre.

-Perfecto - me guio hasta el comedor y vi a Lassie echada en el sofá - se ha adaptado de inmediato a mi casa - dijo divertida.

-Si a tu casa _y a tus brazos_ - dije lo segundo bajito.

-¿qué has dicho?

-Nada importante - me senté en la mesa y me sirvió un plato de canelones.

-¿te gustan los canelones?

-Si tranquila - dije cogiendo un trozo de pan y esperando a que ella se sentara también a comer.

-Que aproveche - dijo sentándose.

-Igualmente - cogí un poco con el tenedor y los probé - están buenísimos!

-Gracias - sonrió satisfecha - se cocinar.

-¿una policía que cocina? - abrí los ojos con sorpresa - me temo que eres un chica llena de sorpresas, la verdad es que generalmente los policías se alimentan de cosas preparadas, como que nunca tienen tiempo de cocinar.

-Tú también eres una mujer llena de sorpresas - añadió - así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Pues si - dije riendo - cuéntame cosas de tu vida.

-¿como el que? - dijo bebiendo vino.

-¿qué tal es ser policía?

-Bueno - se encogió de hombros - nunca sabes lo que te va a pasar, o lo que te vas a encontrar, nunca se si volveré a casa.

-Eso es triste - sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería aunque no pudiera decírselo, yo también tenía miedo de no volver a casa.

-Puede - se encogió de hombros - pero tampoco es que haya alguien que me esté esperando.

-¿porque dices eso?

-Porque apenas tengo contacto con mi familia - se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tienes familia - dije - yo no tengo esa suerte - me encogí de hombros - de echo estoy sola a excepción de unos amigos - respire hondo - sé que puede que mi hermano sigua vivo o puede que no... Es que no sé...

-No quieres hacerte ilusiones - dijo por mí, asentí.

-¿si sigue vivo porque no me ha buscado?

-Vete a saber que le paso, o por lo que ha vivido... - acabe la comida que tenía en el plato y bebí vino.

-No lo sé Quinn - le mire - todo esto... - me agarre la cabeza - es demasiado...

-Míralo de este modo, si sigue vivo, no estás sola.

Me la mire, si sigue vivo ¿porque no me ha buscado? ¿Porque no ha aparecido? Dudo que aunque aparezca deje de estar sola.

-No es tan fácil - me levante de la mesa con mi plato y lo lleve a la cocina, volví y recogí el resto de cosas.

-No hace falta que recojas ni friegues.

-Es lo justo tu cocinas yo limpio.

Me puse a fregar los platos y Quinn se apoyó en la encimera mientras me observaba, pude ver como Lassie entraba y nos miraba.

-¿porque dices que no es tan fácil?

-Llevo pensando 8 años que mi familia está muerta, no quiero ilusionarme, si no ha aparecido es que alo mejor no le importa tanto su hermana pequeña.

-No digas eso Rach - me acaricio el hombro - a pesar de a lo que te dediques - le mire - eres una bellísima persona

-¿cómo sabes eso si hace escasamente dos días que me conoces? - le mire entornando los ojos - y de echo esta es la primera vez que hablamos tanto.

-Lo noto - se encogió de hombros - a veces notas a la gente buena, solo me ha pasado dos veces en mi vida, tú y mi amigo Johnny.

-No soy buena persona - dije - y algún día sabrás porque lo digo.

-¿has matado a alguien? - negué con la cabeza - ¿eres pederasta? - negué con la cabeza y lo mire mal - ¿eres una violadora? - me gire a encararle - ¿capo de la mafia? - arrugue la nariz pero me mantuve firme - ¿ladrona? - mi corazón se encogió pero me mantuve firme - ¿no eres nada de lo malo que habita en este mundo?

-No - dije firme.

-Entonces no eres mala persona - afirmo.

-Puede que sea borde y trate mal a la gente, y eso si es ser mala persona.

-Que exagerada eres - se echó a reír - acepta el cumplido, eres buena persona.

Acabe de colocar los platos y me agache cogiendo a Lassie.

-Afirmas demasiado sin conocerme.

-En este mundo sin locuras no vives, hay que arriesgarse a cometer errores o acertar - gruñí.

-Odio cometer errores, tiene que estar todo a la perfección y ordenado.

-Uy - me miro - ¿entonces qué te parece mi casa? Esta desordenada.

Mire a mi alrededor, la verdad que para ser un piso de una persona con poco tiempo para su vida y preocuparse del aseo, estaba bastante ordenado.

-Esta ordenado - dije, le mire - ¿por qué dices que esta desordenado?

-Cómo has dicho que eras una chica muy ordenada y perfeccionista - se encogió de hombros - ¿entonces te gusta mi casa?

-Si es acogedora y hogareña - busque mi bolso, es hora de irse - ¿y mi bolso?

-¿ya te vas? – preguntó.

-Si

-Quédate un rato más me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, es agradable salir de la rutina

Me quede parada, estática ahí mismo ¿se lo está pasando bien conmigo? Le sonreí.

-Ya tendremos más días - me acerqué a ella y le di dos besos - ahora señorita agente no quisiera tener que denunciarle por retención indeseada - se carcajeo.

-Vale, tienes razón - me señalo donde tenía el bolso y la correa de Lassie. Me acerqué a la puerta y cogí todo.

-Lassie vamos a casa - le dije, pero no se movió del sofá - ¿acaso me cambias por esta rubia? - siguió en el sofá echada mirándome - perra terca - me acerque y la cogí en brazos - me temo que le gustas.

-Mejor - dijo sonriendo - me aprueba.

-Ya veo - salí por la puerta - gracias por esta mañana, y por la comida y por lo de mi hermano - saque un papel y le apunte mi número de teléfono - aquí tienes mi número, cuando tengas todo avísame - suspire - tengo toda esta semana libre, por tiempo que no falte.

-Mañana mismo tendré todo - cogió el papel - buenas tardes Rachel.

-Buenas tardes Quinn.

Y me fui subiendo por las escaleras. Llegue a casa y deje a Lassie en el suelo. Suspire. ¿Puedo fiarme de ella? Se le ve una persona buena... de los policías buenos es, es una policía pero... ¿será parcial conmigo? Al menos a partir de ahora estaremos más tiempo juntas, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano y gracias a Quinn sé que puede estar vivo ¿me estará ayudando a cambio de algo? Bufe, nunca podre confiar en las personas a la primera, y mucho menos de una policía al ser una ladrona de la mafia...


End file.
